


The Book Of Mormon told through One Shots

by ThatLittleWhiteLie



Category: The Book of Mormon, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Parenting, Cuddles, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, I'm Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kevin is kinky, Light Sadism, M/M, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Size Kink, Spooky Mormon Hell Dream, Torture, fight me, machoism, mcpriceley, ruining Kevin Price's innocence, there is a lot of fluff too though, thigh kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLittleWhiteLie/pseuds/ThatLittleWhiteLie
Summary: This is entirely self indulgent, and (in many ways) completely disgusting. There will be one shots with lots of explicit content, as well as one shots with none at all. This is my first One shot collection, so please go easy on me---and oh! I take requests!I've got a million small ideas that I can't just write into separate books, so they're in here, as one shots. Enjoy!





	1. Innocent Kevin- Smut

**Author's Note:**

> Literally my first ever smut, Connor is stressed, Kevin is innocent---well, /was/ innocent.
> 
> Warning: Kevin is oblivious and really doesn't know what he's doing, so it's sort of like Connor is taking advantage of him. If you're not into that, don't read.

Connor McKinley could usually deal with his own urges, lock himself away, or stand under a cold shower, but after realising that /the/ Kevin Price had a... problem. (a small one, but it still counted) the ginger wanted nothing more than to try his luck. 

Kevin Price however, was a completely pure teenage boy. (Aside from the small 'problem' that he now realised he had.) Kevin had gone through nineteen years of his life, entirely sheltered from any lewd activity. Never once had he touched himself, aside from showers, obviously. (God forbid, Kevin probably didn't even know what his cock could do, Connor thought.) And never once had he touched anyone else in such a way. 

Kevin had only just realised that he really, /really/ liked doing a good job, or... Well-being told he was doing a good job. It had started off terribly subtle, Poptarts telling him that he'd done a "bloody fantastic job-" at fixing the local well, or Elder Church saying how grateful he was for all the "amazing help-" Kevin always gave him, and Kevin barely noticed the small tingle in the pit of his stomach until one say that Connor used the words, "-Something absolutely incredible!-" and Kevin almost melted on the spot.

He began to take on extra jobs, just to hear Connor say the word 'incredible' about whatever he was doing--and /God/ was Connor ready to comply. After Connor had caught on he made sure to praise Kevin at every possible moment.  That evening was expected to be no exception-but poor Connor was drowning in paperwork, hidden away in his office, stressing because he still had so much damn stuff to do. In fact, Connor was paying so much attention to the papers in front of him that he didn't even notice the taller male standing in the doorway. 

"Elder McKinley-?" The Brunette piped up, and the ginger almost jumped out of his skin, before realising who it was. "Oh---hello Elder Price." He gave a gentle smile, brushing a bright lock of hair behind his ear. "Did you uh---need something?" The slightly older man blushed slightly, making the freckles on his face stand out even more. Kevin shuffled on his feet awkwardly before stepping into the small room, "I was just wondering if you--um---needed some help?" His tanned face flushed as he looked down, twiddling his thumbs.

It took Connor a moment to process what the other was getting at; he lifted his head slowly to gaze at the other man. "--Well--" the redhead set himself up to say 'I'm alright thank you.' But the way that Kevin tilted his head with a desperate look in his pretty green eyes---that made Connor unable to say no. Connor pouted slightly, watching the other like a hawk. "I guess there is a little something you can do-" His hand slid from the desk to settle in his own lap, out of sight from the brunette. "If you're--willing to, that is-" The ginger added seductively, licking his lips obviously. (Not that Kevin had noticed-and even if he had he probably didn't catch on.) 

Kevin stood up straight in the doorway with a grin. "Of course!" He replied, far to eagerly. Connor gave a gentle smile in reply, "Kevin---it's going to require you to lock the door---and come here, behind the desk." He ordered.  As Kevin made a move to lock the door with haste, Connor's hand moved to pet the bulge steadily growing in his own tight pant trousers, hidden underneath the desk. Kevin took a few steps forward, moving around the table to stand next to Connor's desk chair with an oblivious smile. "On your knees." Connor pointed to the floor, swivelling his chair so that he could face the other Mormon getting on his knees obediently. The red head watched him, attempting to hide the fact that /Jesus/ he loved making orders for Kevin to follow. 

Now that Kevin was on his knees, Connor steadily leaned back in his chair, popping open the button on his pants as he spread his legs. Kevin's face was a image that Connor wanted emblazoned in the back of his mind. Kevin gazed up at the older male, his eyes flickering from from his freckled face to his hands, now opening the flap on his undergarments, freeing his erection. Connor gave a small happy sigh, his right hand tilting Kevin's chin up slightly to give him a clear look at his face--It was clear that Kevin had never indulged in any sort of activity like this. Connor thought his face was the most adorable thing, his expression showed how confused he was, but the way he kept glancing down at Connor's cock proved how interested he was.

Kevin met the red head's eyes, as if looking for approval when he lifted his hand. "Kevin-" Connor began, and the brunette froze apologetically. The ginger let out a giggle, "-it's okay," he laid his hand upon Kevin's, directing it down until it was gently touching the shaft of his cock, which twitched in approval. "Use your mouth, but be slow about it, don't take it all at once. You'll hurt yourself." Connor laid out more orders, enjoying watching Kevin's expression change. Kevin, ever eager to impress, went all out, immediately moving in to take the flushed head of Connor's cock into his mouth, gripping the base tightly with gentle fingers. He gave a couple of sucks, before moving his head back and grinning, blessing the angry red head with a few kitten licks.

Kevin may not be experienced, but he must of realised that he was doing something right. He watched Connor's mouth part slightly, his eyes lidded as he watched the innocent boy on his knees in front of him.  Kevin made another move to lap at the pre come leaking from Connor's member, not taking his eyes off of the ginger, watching as Connor shivered and let out a small yelp of- "Elder Price-" gripping the brunette's hair with a whimper of "-please-" before rewarding Kevin with a loud moan of appreciation as the previously innocent Mormon boy's mouth sunk down onto his District Leader's cock.

Connor let out a quick breath of "Holy shit-" barely loud enough to be heard by the other, who was now making quick work of swallowing around his cock in attempt to stop himself from choking. Connor pulled Kevin up by his hair, and Kevin whined in protest, (he fucking whined!) "Breathe, Elder Price." The red head stated, "-you're doing fantastically-" he added, gently petting Kevin's hair. Kevin gulped, his hands hurriedly moving to Connor's thighs, still covered by his undergarments, spreading them wider as Connor gasped in surprise.  "Kevin-!" Connor squeaked, his whole dominating facade disappearing in an instant as Kevin sunk back down onto his cock, burying his own nose into ginger pubic hair, one hand moving into his undergarments to cup his District Leader's balls almost aggressively. 

That was when Connor became practically unable to form full sentences. Despite this, the ginger still felt the need to splutter out, "My first name is-ah!-Connor. Connor McKinley-" Kevin replied with a low moan from the back of his throat, his hand still occupied with fondling the older boy's balls, (He had quickly caught on to how much Connor loved that.) and Connor's hips began to rock hurriedly in attempt to gain friction, which Kevin gave to him, gagging in the process. Everything that Connor felt began to pool in the pit of his stomach, and he completely lost himself, beginning to drool helplessly, taking in the sloppy sounds of Kevin's mouth and hands working on his cock and balls. 

Connor's hips bucked desperately into the other's mouth as he plummeted closer to orgasm, his hands tugging at Kevin's previously perfect Mormon hair, pushing his head in closer until his nose was, once again, buried in Connor's ginger pubic hair. He let out uncontrollable strings of moans as he fucked Kevin's gorgeous face, loosing himself, his back arching, with a hoarse scream of "Kevin-!" his throat now entirely wrecked from screaming, as he finally let go, the tight coil in his stomach unravelling. He hurriedly made a move to tug Kevin's head away, but the ginger was a little too late, and his cum landed on Kevin's face, clinging to his lips and his hair, landing in his mouth, which the other boy had kept open in surprise.

There was a moment of silence, only broken by the harsh, tired pants from Connor, before Kevin closed his mouth and swallowed the cum that he'd caught. The ginger blinked owlishly and Kevin blinked innocently, despite the fact that his naturally tanned face was covered with thick streaks of white. Connor's face turned a deep shade of red and he leaned forward, Lifting a couple of fingers, and with a whisper of, "You've done an absolutely incredible job." he ran the fingers through the streams of his own fluid, tapping the brunette's bottom lip to ease open his mouth again, popping in his cum coated fingers, which Kevin lapped at happily, eager to please the smaller male.

Connor kissed Kevin's forehead, slumping forward in his desk chair to tuck his spent arousal back into his pants. "You're so gorgeous-" Connor pressed a kiss to Kevin's cheek, "-pleasing your district leader-" another kiss to Kevin's jawline. "-you were fantastic-" The red head continued to press small butterfly kisses to the expanse of the other's tanned neck, to which Kevin shivered and smiled tiredly. 

"I did a good job--?" Kevin giggled at the ginger, who was still occupied with pressing kisses to his skin, particularly now his collar. Connor paused for a second, "Absolutely." he stated, running a hand through the brunette's now messy hair. "Now fix yourself up sweetheart, the others will be wondering where you are." Connor pressed a first but final, gentle kiss to the other Elder's lips and watched as he nodded, straightening his clothes and hair, before realising that he still had some of the sticky white substance stuck in his hair. "Maybe you should head for the bathroom first, clean yourself up." Connor grimaced.

And Kevin, obedient to the last moment, did exactly that.


	2. Childish Fanatics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Connor has a Hell Dream  
> -Chris is a bean, I love him  
> -Chris acts like a dad  
> -Kevin is a really deep sleeper  
> -Arnold is also a bean  
> -Connor is really OOC and basically becomes a child  
> -Connor wants snuggles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A MILLION 'THANK YOUS' TO THAT ANON WHO MESSAGED ME ON TUMBLR, I'LL BRING OUT YOUR REQUEST ASAP~ <3 I'M SORRY THAT I MADE YOU SAD, THERE'S GOING TO BE A SEQUEL WHERE CONNOR GETS LOTS OF HUGS. THAT'S A PROMISE.  
> I have like---A list on my phone, so I'm working down the prompts on there :D  
> Chapters are now going to be written like wildfire, because I'm now on a three month break ;) Lucky me~!

"No! Please---please leave him---don't---no!" Connor woke with a start, his breathing laboured, he brought a hand up to rub his eyes and realised that he was crying. Stupid Hell dreams. He couldn't go a single night without them- "-Connor." The redhead jumped, snapped out of his trance to see his mission companion was now kneeling next to him on the single bed. "Are you okay-?" Chris asked gently, reaching over to brush horribly sweaty red hair out of Connor's eyes. "You've been shouting and crying out in your sleep for the last ten minutes--I tried to wake you up, but--" Chris looked at the ginger sympathetically, "Connor, hey-talk to me honey."

The blonde softly tilted Connor's head towards him. "It wasn't real... Whatever you saw, I promise-" Connor's eyes seemed glazed over and he sniffled, mumbling, "Kevin...." He then let out a sob, suddenly gripping Chris by the shoulders. "They killed him Chris--he's---he's dead!" He let out another garbled statement and Chris hurriedly grabbed him by the hand.

"Connor." He said calmly. "Kevin isn't dead. You were dreaming-but you're awake now." Connor shook his head in disbelief and Chris shuffled off of the bed, muttering. "C'mon, I'll prove it to you, he's asleep in the room down the hall, if you're quiet we might be able to sneak a peak." The blonde held out a hand which Connor took a hold of gratefully, sliding out of the bed to stand beside him. The redhead rubbed his eyes again as Chris half dragged him through the door of their room and down the hall. The building was eerily silent and dark at this time of night, and it was as if the smaller boy could sense Connor's tension. He squeezed Connor's hand to reassure him as they reached the door to Kevin and Arnold's room. The blonde turned the handle and the door swung silently open on it's hinges-which was extremely lucky considering the age of this building-Chris thought, taking a step into the dark room.

The room was small, the two single beds just roughly a foot apart from each other. Through the dark one could clearly see the different shaped bodies breathing softly in each bed. Chris turned to say 'I told you so-' to Connor---but the ginger had vanished from his side. Chris flung around again and spotted him. He had wandered towards Kevin's bed, and was now leaned forward over the tanned boy's chest, slightly crouching so that his ear met the boy's body where he could hear his heartbeat. Chris let out a subtle sigh. "Connor--" he whispered, "you'll wake him up, c'mon. He's breathing-his heart is still beating, let's go-" he jabbed a thumb in the direction of the door. After a moment of silence between the two, Connor stood up reluctantly.

"Elder McKinley---Elder Thomas-?" Both boys almost jumped out of their skins, Connor took a couple of back-steps to stand at the foot of Kevin's bed. Arnold was awake, sat up in bed, confused as to why there was an extra two teenage boys in the small room. "What are you guys doing---?" He tilted his head sleepily, and Chris mumbled, "We were actually just uh---leaving." At the mention of leaving again, Connor let out the smallest squeaking noise and stepped backwards until the back of his legs were touching the end of (a still sleeping) Kevin's bed. Chris let out a small groan as Arnold slipped out of his bed to join Chris in the doorway.

The blonde gave him a look that only said: 'I'm sorry.' Before rubbing his forehead and whispering, "Connor--c'mon." The Ginger shook his head defiantly. _Okay._ Chris thought, _now he's just acting like a child._ Chris made a move to whisper something else, but stopped at Arnold's hand resting gently on his shoulder with a sympathetic mumble of "Elder McKinley doesn't seem all that well..." Chris shook his head in response. "It's a long story---but now he won't leave Elder Price alone." he grumbled, massaging his temples like a frustrated dad.

Arnold gave a small shrug, before tottering back to his bed and pulling down the covers slightly, patting the white mattress space. "Elder McKinley---You can have my bed for the night---if it makes you feel better." He gave a small smile and Chris was suddenly at Connor's side, edging him gently towards the bed in agreement. Both boys sighed with relief when Connor climbed into the bed. Chris pulled up the covers, tucking him in, now truly acting like a dad. Connor giggled childishly, his eyes still darting to the boy still sleeping soundly in the other bed.

Both Arnold and Chris once again retreated to the doorway, and Arnold mumbled: "What happened---why is he acting like that-?" Chris shook his head slightly, before beginning to explain. "He had a hell dream---but it must've been really bad... He kept screaming and crying--when he woke up he thought Kevin was dead---and so-" Chris rambled on, attempting to not miss anything from his story, and neither boy realised that Connor had climbed out of Arnold's bed, and was now figuring out the best way to join Kevin in his bed. "-But now he's all out of it--I mean-he's like a five year old-do you think this is like--Post Traumatic Stress or something--?" Chris then froze, seeing the Ginger, now lifting the thin duvet over Kevin up, one leg in the bed next to him. "Connor!" He _almost_ shouted, (thank God he didn't.) "-you're going to wake him--oh my--" Connor now blatantly ignored the other, moving in his other leg and snuggling down into the small space in the single bed. There's a reason single beds are called single, and it's because they're not made for two people. This clearly didn't phase the redhead though, because he just snuggled further into the other, (still sleeping! Holy crap was Kevin a heavy sleeper.) boy. Chris looked ready to slide a hand down his face in irritation, but caught sight of Connor's cheeky smile. He looked far too happy considering he'd been crying earlier-And so, Chris let him be, not daring to dread what Kevin would say when he woke with a smaller boy draped over him, his head buried in Kevin's chest, happily snoozing.

Chris rubbed his temples as Connor fell asleep in an instant, he could only hope that when Connor woke he'd be back to normal again.


	3. Con is a bit rubbish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor tries to top  
> He's a bit rubbish though  
> So instead there's some tongue to ass action  
> Aka rimming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhh Kev has homophobic neighbours, but it's like one line so no worries.
> 
> This is all sin.

"Again-really? You're going to run out of stamina before you actually achieve anything, you know that, Connor?" Kevin pouted, lying on his stomach, fully naked, his legs spread lazily for the other boy. The redhead climbed back into the bed, leaning over the other's bare back. Connor raised his pale hands to softly rub over Kevin's gorgeous tanned shoulders, that he had so sweetly exposed. He brought his lips to the other's neck, planting a couple of small kisses before sticking out his tongue to prod at a hickey from earlier that night, moving his lips slightly further up towards his jaw to create another one. 

  
Kevin let out a small squeal into his pillow, feeling the other boy's weight on top of him, loving the presence of him between his thighs and the feeling of his gentle lips attached to his neck. Once the redhead was satisfied with his work, he retreated back to admire the pretty purple marks creating a heavy contrast on Kevin's beautifully soft skin. He pressed a peck to Kevin's sharp jawline, moving his hands to grasp the brunette's waist. Kevin's body jolted back against the other, feeling Connor's once again stiff hard on press neatly in between the tight cheeks of his ass. Kevin let out a grumble of, "You should've let me top again---you're rubbish." The phrase was harsh, but Kevin's tone was cheeky, Connor gave a hard flick to the head of Kevin's leaking erection, and Kevin spat out a desperate moan.

  
They'd been going at it for quite a while, but Connor hadn't topped before, so he didn't really know what he was doing. Sure, it felt great for him, he'd filled Kevin up at least twice already--the real problem was-he couldn't quite figure out how to make Kevin Price scream, and so said Kevin Price was still left rock hard and waiting patiently for release. (Very well behaved was Kevin.)

  
Connor gripped Kevin's hip again, entering him (for what-the third time that night?) with the intent of making Kevin squeal like a cheap whore, and making him spurt all over himself. Sadly, both boys knew it wasn't really going to go like that. After a couple of minutes of useless hip movements, Connor sighed, practically head-butting Kevin's naked back. "You're right. I'm horrible at this." He mumbled into the other's skin, before pressing more small kisses to the space that he'd head-butted. "I love you Kev---I'm sorry that I'm bad at this..." 

  
Kevin replied with a sympathetic giggle and a mutter of, "It's okay---just---can you--jerk me off or something? My cock's starting to really hurt now." Connor let out a small grumble, pulling out of the other boy and moving his hand underneath to grip the brunette's cock at the base firmly, just how he knew Kevin liked it. He gave him a couple of strong strokes, before getting an idea, and moving his free hand to poke at Kevin's pliable hole, a little loose from all the earlier attention. He traced the pulsing ring of muscle with one finger, before murmuring, "Can I try something...?" 

  
Kevin tensed for a split second, before he slurred back, "Just make it quick, whatever it is, I'm ready to fucking burst here Connor." The redhead quickly obliged, moving his lips to press subtly at the brunette's hole (Kevin's whole body jolted, but Connor pretended not to notice.) before he slid his tongue through the tight ring of muscles into the other boy's ass. Kevin's whole body responded beautifully, his back arched slightly and he threw his head back, he was sweaty, worn and tired, but he still looked damn flawless with his mouth open like that. Connor pulled back and Kevin let out a small whine as his body flopped uselessly back onto the bed, his cock now impossibly hard, the head angry and flushed, pre-come leaking all the way down the shaft towards his tight balls.

  
Connor lay down on his back besides the other boy, and Kevin let out an irritated whine, louder than the first, flashing a glare at the ginger, whose eyes were now closed, and whose face held a stupid grin. Kevin clicked his tongue and flicked the redhead's ear, but instead of moving, Connor simply tapped his lips as an invitation. Kevin swallowed heavily, hurriedly moving to manoeuvre himself into a nice position on the other's face.   
The taller, tanned boy's thighs had taken post on either side of the ginger's head, his dripping cock practically rested on the other boy's nose. Kevin wondered if his boyfriend could breathe, but the thought was quickly snapped away as Connor's tongue poked at his asshole again, squirming it's way in and lapping at his insides at just the right pace. The brunette's thighs were gripped by Connor's pale hands, as his tongue worked in and out of Kevin's asshole. A lot of crude things splurged from Kevin's mouth, the loudest thing being, "Connor---Connor!-ah!-Shit Connor I'm so close-Con---I love you!-" 

  
Kevin's bliss was interrupted by a knock on the other side of the wall from the neighbours shouting "Keep it down Fags, some people are trying to sleep, dammit."

  
But the boys were used to this by now and the tanned boy had lost all ability to speak, rocking his hips back and forth as if to fuck himself onto his boyfriend's perfect tongue. That very tongue then gave a subtle flicking manoeuvre in the general direction of the other boy's prostate and Kevin practically melted on the spot, letting out a loud moan not too dissimilar to that of a porn star, loosing himself in a flurry of white as he emptied out the bottom pit of his stomach onto his chest and into his boyfriend's adorable ginger hair. He rocked his hips a few more times before sliding down off of his boyfriend's face to cuddle him sleepily.

Thinking about how gorgeous he looked, all flustered and out of breath, Kevin's cum in his hair, his own cum on his lips from the other boy's backside on his face.   
Connor gave a small giggle, moving to snuggle into the taller boy's chest. Kevin wrapped his arms around the other boy, pressing a kiss to his forehead and holding him gently as the both of them drifted into a peaceful night's sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snuggles are the best. Now I want snuggles. .-.


	4. Morning fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically just tooth-rotting fluff and drabble.  
> It's really short idk
> 
>  
> 
> WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A VOTE, I'M GOING TO WRITE SOME BDSM, BUT IDK WHETHER TO MAKE KEV OR CON THE DOM, AND WHO TO TIE UP. FIGHT AMONGST YOURSELVES, SEND IN STUFF TO ME https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thatlittlewhitelie OR COMMENT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want snuggles tbh

There are many noises that Kevin Price would like to wake up to. The sound of birds chirping happily away, Disney music or the sound of his boyfriend's soft and small, sleepy snores beside him. The constant blaring of an alarm set for 6:00am is /not/ one of those noises.

He let out a groan, clutching the other boy, who was now wriggling in order to get out of the bed and up, close to his bare chest. The redhead smacked the alarm off quickly, but before he could clamber out of the bed, Kevin buried his face into the back of his neck, nuzzling his cheek against the soft skin and the fluffy red hairs at the nape. "Connor--" He whined, drawing out the 'or' at the end of the ginger's name, "--stay--" he grunted, pressing small kisses to the ginger's neck, running his lips gently over the purple marks from the previous night.

"Kevin you know I can't--" Connor mumbled, his voice was still gruff with sleep, and Kevin thought that he couldn't get sexier. "--I've got a meeting. Remember--" He squirmed again in a feeble attempt to get his naked body away from the other naked boy. "--let me out--" he grumbled teasingly, pretending that the lips on his neck didn't excite him in the slightest. Kevin's grip only tightened as he tried to keep the other close to him, nuzzling his hair and nipping gently at his ear. 

"Personally--I think you should stay in bed with me." He mumbled into the redhead's ear, pressing more soft kisses to the nape of his neck. "I'll make breakfast--then we can cuddle on the sofa and watch Ru Paul--" 

"Kevin stop trying to tempt me-" Connor whined, honestly, he didn't want to leave already, but he knew that he had to. "You can make me dinner tonight, and we can cuddle and watch Ru Paul." Kevin grunted unhappily in response, still refusing to loosen his grip. Typical. 

Instead, the redhead took a different approach, squirming around in order to face the other boy. One glance at the tanned boy's marvellous bed head had him falling in love all over again, and he pressed a kiss to the end of Kevin's nose. "Please Kev, I'm going to be late." He pleaded softly, running his hands along his boyfriend's tanned shoulders and down his chest. "I'll make it up to you when I get home, I promise." Kevin's grip loosened slightly, and Connor pressed a lingering kiss to his cheek, "Thanks, love." Before rolling out of bed to get ready for his meeting. 

He stood and stretched out his naked body, getting a gentle pat on the butt from Kevin still lazily lying half under the covers, retreating to the bathroom to shower. Kevin grumbled at the empty space in the bed beside him, the loss of the warmth of the other boy beside him made him whine, but all of his worries disappeared as he closed his eyes again. 

**** 

What seemed like minutes later, he was woken up again by a soft hand on his cheek. "I've got to leave babe," Connor planted a kiss on Kevin's forehead as the brunette took in the sight before him. Connor was wearing quite possibly one of the most amazing outfits he owned (and that was saying something.) he'd paired tight jeans with a shirt and a beige suit jacket, his hair neatly gelled into place. He looked stunning and smelt positively divine, musky with a hint of surf-wood. 

"You look gorgeous." Kevin sighed, raising a finger to count the freckles on the ginger's face, now just centimetres from his own, counting a few teasingly before gripping the collar of his shirt gently to pull him into a kiss. Connor felt the other boy's tongue poking at his lips, which he refused, instead pressing multiple kisses to Kevin's lips with a mutter of, "I swear, if you get me started, I'll never stop. Wait until I get home." 

"I love you." Kevin smiled meaningfully at the redhead. "I really do." He raised his hand to put one stray strand of ginger hair back into place, planting another kiss onto his boyfriend's lips  
.  
"I love you too, Kev." Connor replied with an equally meaningful smile back at him when their lips parted. A moment of silence passed where the two just stared at each other, and Connor thought he'd never been more in love. "But I need to /leave/ now, Price. I'm going to be late." 

"One more." Kevin grinned, pulling Connor in for one last kiss, making sure that it was longer than the others. Connor flicked his ear gently to make him pull back, before making a move to grab his keys. "I love you Kevin Price." He smiled at his boyfriend.

"Love you too!" Kevin shouted after him as he made his way downstairs in a hurry, thankfully making it to the meeting just on time.

\---Bonus: When Con got back, Kev had made dinner. They ate then snuggled and watched Ru Paul. Then they did the sex. obviously.---


	5. Request~! <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got an anon asking for bdsm, so here it is. I mean, it's pretty average, Connor's the dom--technically---I mean he's more of a power bottom, I don't know-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! I pushed this out through a writer's block.
> 
> ANOTHER THING TO VOTE ON  
> I'm doing a sugar daddy au, but I'm not sure which pairing to do--- (CONNOR WILL BE THE BOTTOM EITHER WAY AROUND.)  
> Witty Sugar daddy Kev, and sassy twink Connor--  
> Or Sweet Sugar daddy Connor, and Playboy Kev--  
> I have no idea if that made sense, but vote away.

"That okay...? It's not too tight--is it? Are you sure you want to do this? Kevin--baby-- it's alright if you don't-"

Kevin let out a loud whine, interrupting the babbling ginger. "Connor--I said that I wanted to do this." He softly rolled his wrists, bound to the bed's metal headrest with... Well, string. (They'd looked for rope, but couldn't find any thick enough--so they had ended up just twirling lots of string together and using that as a substitute. Where did people find that thick rope anyway?!)

Connor tilted his head, giving the brunette a small smile, looking up and down his tanned boyfriend's body for what felt like the millionth time that night. The redhead couldn't help but feel lucky, Kevin was absolutely gorgeous, laid out stark naked on their bed, his cock fully erect and practically drooling with anticipation.   
The ginger opened his mouth to tell the other how he felt, tell him how he looked beautiful, how he couldn't wait to ravish his tanned-

"You're absolutely beautiful." 

But it wasn't Connor that had spoken, it had been Kevin, and Connor's mouth hung open slightly. The redhead's approach changed entirely, and he began to hurriedly strip himself, letting out mumbles of "I love you." and "you're gorgeous-" as he made a move to join the boy naked on the bed. 

The bed dipped ever-so-slightly now with the extra weight on the mattress, and the rope (let's call it rope, despite all the trouble we had with it. Seriously, why does no one sell thick ropes??) around the brunette's wrists pulled slightly. Kevin let out a pent up gasp. Having his hands bound felt /really good/. 

The ginger lets out a small giggle, moving to reach for the toy sat on the bedside table just left of Kevin's head. They'd spoken about using such a thing a little while back, and Kevin seemed awfully enthusiastic--though he wasn't expecting Connor to come home a few days later with something so--well /large/. It was a thick toy, slightly longer than the redhead's actual cock---and it was bright pink. Seeing it again made Kevin's mouth open and close like a goldfish. 

"You still want to use it--?" The redhead asked tentatively, shifting the solid and smooth weight around in his hands. Kevin licked his lips and nodded eagerly in response, watching as Connor made a move for the bottle of lube in the bedside drawer. The ginger then leaned forward, tapping the inside of the brunette's thigh, "Spread Kev, I need easy access--" and Kevin obeyed, spreading his legs a little too excitedly, for his boyfriend who was now in the process of squirting liberal amounts of lubricant onto his hole. Connor then spread some more of the fluid onto his fingers (just to make sure, he doesn't want to hurt Kevin after all.) The brunette tensed, feeling gentle fingers rub and prod at his entrance, he didn't even have to ask for more, Connor slid a skilled finger in up to the knuckle, wriggling it in order to slide the rest in. Once one finger was situated in his boyfriend he smiled, curling the finger evilly, making Kevin squirm and let out a small dissatisfied noise. 

The ginger added a second finger, and eventually a third, spreading them out and curling them in order to stretch out the brunette. Kevin gives the redhead a look that can only be interpreted as the famous 'Please sir, Can I have some more.' But in the dirtiest context. Connor pressed a kiss to the tanned boy's thigh, slipping out his fingers out, quickly covering the large pink toy with lube and pressing it against Kevin's entrance. 

"Ready...?" The ginger asked, just to check up on the brunette. Kevin hummed, licking his lips. 

"Yes--please just--" Kevin mumbled out, looking at his boyfriend with a small pout---to which Connor instantly rewarded by pushing the thick toy inside of him, up until the whole toy was buried inside of Kevin, whose body jolted and squirmed as he let out a moan that could only be described as slightly whore-ish. 

The redhead brought out a small remote and flashed an evil grin, beginning to slip off his clothes, item by item, tauntingly slow until he was down to pastel pink boxers with an obvious tent in the front. Kevin's mouth hung open and he watched as Connor's boxers joined the other clothes on the floor, his erection springing up to bounce against his pale, freckled stomach. "Mm," he let out a contented sound, half crawling closer to the other boy, kneeling and (once again) lubing up his fingers with the full intent of fingering himself open for the tanned boy. "Kev--" The ginger moaned out, "I'm gonna ride you so good--" before sinking down onto his slick fingers. 

Kevin closed his mouth a gulped like the thirstiest man alive, his eyes were glued to the redhead, sliding his fingers in and out of himself, fucking his own hole with his fingers, squealing Kevin's name, pre-cum beading at the head of his flushed cock. Conner grinned again, pulling out his fingers and quickly straddling Kevin, whose body was now shaking with the effort it took for him to breathe steadily. 

Connor placed his hands on Kevin's chest, gently rubbing the tanned skin beneath his pale palms, enjoying the contrast as he sunk down onto Kevin's erect cock. Kevin tensed and his eyes rolled back into his head as Connor's ass cheeks met his hip bones. "Holy fuck-" the brunette spat out, his eyes lidded.

Connor smiled with his eyes, leaning in to press a kiss to Kevin's lips, before beginning to literally fuck himself onto Kevin. The redhead rode his boyfriend in earnest, allowing many dirty things to splurge from his mouth. The tanned boy beneath him made just as much noise, enjoying the sight of the pale boy impaled onto his erection. 

They soon got into a pattern of movement, which was difficult considering Kevin couldn't hold Connor by the waist. Connor enjoyed pressing kisses to Kevin's neck, rubbing his shoulders, chest and then watching Kevin scream in surprise as he flicked the notch on the small black remote in his hand. (Jesus, Kevin had entirely forgotten about the pink thing in his ass.) 

The brunette instantly forgot everything, focusing on the amazing buzzing sensation inside of him--combined with Connor on top of him. Kevin thought he might have died and gone to heaven in a matter of seconds, and he barely registered the freckled body above him stuttering in delight with a squeal of "Kevin!" Until his chest was being coated with Connor's cum like maple glaze on a damn donut, just a few more rocks of Connor's hips and Kevin would have come along with him.

The redhead took a moment to catch his breath, before sliding up and off of his boyfriend's cock, (still erect dammit, he had been so close.) smiling at him in post-orgasmic bliss. He turned the vibrator back off, pressed a kiss to the brunette's cheek and sat back to get a good look at him. "Y'now, that was only a mid setting." He giggled slightly, leaning forward again to wipe a small trail of drool from Kevin's chin. 

"Con please---please let me cum-" The brunette rocked his hips frantically back and forth onto the thick toy still situated inside of him with much difficulty. "Turn it up to the highest setting--I can take it--baby please--I need it--" He babbled out, cum drooling from the flushed head of his cock, throbbing with need, his balls tense and full. He leaned his face into Connor's hand, pleading. 

Connor took in the sight for a moment, before flicking the notch on his little remote to the very top, and watching his boyfriend instantly squeal with delight, tanned wrists pulling forward so harshly that the metal bars of the headrest lurch forward with an uneasy crunching sound. It doesn't take any more touching for Kevin to come undone, his back arched upwards off the bed, strong and harsh vibrations strumming though his whole body, forcing thick fluid out of the head of his cock like a piston, spurting onto his tanned stomach, up his chest to join Connor's cum and finally, the vibrations become borderline violating, and his orgasm so powerful that his own cum is shooting out to reach as far as his own lips--and he hadn't even realised it could fly so far, it's sort of impressive, and later Kevin would be proud of his record, but for now his vision is blurry and his hips are still stuttering forward in pure bliss, and when he's yanked back into reality, his throat sore because he's clearly been screaming out in pleasure for the last minute or so.

His whole body is shaking, and he has plummeted down from his high, and Connor is gaping at him slightly in awe. If the redhead hadn't just cum, he would most definitely be rock hard right now. Con--" the brunette lets out a tired grunt, "the vibrator's still going--" The redhead snaps out of his haze, turning the vibrator off and leaning forward to steadily remove the toy from Kevin's now tensing hole, kissing the tanned boy's nose as he leans over him. 

"Sleep Kev, I'll clean up baby, don't worry--I love you." Kevin only hears half of the soft words from Connor, feeling his wrists being released from above his head as he drifts off into a snooze.

****

Kevin wakes up after not too long, but now his chest and body is clean and his cock's gone back to being soft, the sheets are clean (how'd Con do that without waking him?) And Connor is lying beside him, playing with the hairs on the nape of his neck, nuzzling into the soft skin and planting kisses. 

The brunette flips his body around to face the other in one swift movement, pressing a gentle kiss to a surprised Connor's lips. The redhead smiles, carding his hands through Kevin's hair again, kissing him over and over in a tired manner. 

It isn't long before the two drift off to sleep, curled up in each other's embrace, very much in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you thought it was crap :") Remind me to post better content.


	6. SUGAR DADDIO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sugar daddy au I promised, it's kinda crap but I worked so hard on it.  
> Tell me what you think in the comments!

Kevin brought his groceries from the same store, on the same day, at the same time, every week without fail. This however, was not because Kevin had some sort of schedule or what-not. It was because of the man that stood behind the counter at these particular times. 

He was a pretty redhead, who Kevin knew worked late on a Thursday night, and the brunette always made sure to get served by him. Flashing charming grins and throwing flirty comments his way whenever possible. It was obvious that after a couple of weeks the redhead caught on, and began to flirt back, even once blowing a kiss at the tanned boy as he left the small shop. 

On this particular Thursday, at a quarter to eleven, Kevin found himself picking up bread, and a small carton of milk, along with a couple of other essential bits to get him through the week, (he didn't need much, he'd stocked up just the other day.) The shop was practically empty at this time, (people preferred to shop during the day, not the night.) and Kevin found his gaze wandering over to the petite figure standing, just stocking one of the shelves back up with candies. The ginger looked up to catch him staring, and flashed a knowing grin, to which Kevin retorted with a genuine smile. 

The redhead took a couple of strides until he was standing about a foot and a half away from Kevin, and from here Kevin could see every individual freckle across the ginger's pale skin. The redhead blinked a few times, jutting out a hip in which to place his hand. "Did you---want something? Help maybe-? You need me to help you find the hair gel?" He batted long eyelashes innocently, and Kevin retorted with a:

"No. I was just admiring the view." Before turning back to the shelf in favour of finding the Reece's cups. The ginger's face flushed almost as red as his hair, and his mouth opening slightly with a mix of disgust and awe, mumbling.

"Well you're not exactly bad looking yourself---" 

The brunette shrugged, "I know." He said nonchalantly, practically ignoring the redhead beside him. The ginger gave a soft punch to his shoulder, making him whip round. 

"Mhm?" He let out a sigh, pretending that the ginger didn't interest him at all.   
"You give me a twenty, And I'll make sure that my aim's spot on." The redhead mimed a horribly dirty gesture with his right hand, standing on his toes in order to match the height of the other male, a knowing smirk playing on his lips. His lips looked damn soft and delicious.

Kevin grimaced, "What are you, a prostitute?"

"Horny." The redhead stuck out his tongue.

"Right..." The Brunette clicked his tongue subtly, "--so what--you want to go home with a complete stranger?" 

The pretty freckled boy tapped his name badge with a nail painted pink, it read "Connor." In neat text type. "And your name is-?" He pouted cutely at the other boy.

"Kevin...?" The taller boy replied slowly, baffled and confused.

"See." Connor stated, "Now we're not strangers." He grinned, and Kevin finally realised what he was getting at. 

"Bathroom." He stated, "-where's the--" and the ginger pressed a palm to his chest, shoving him gently backwards into some sort of storage cupboard (to which he hadn't realised the door was behind him-holy-) and the door shut softly behind the two of them.

Kevin sucked in the warm stuffy air from the confined space, completely baffled by the quick chain of events leading to him in a small closet, with a gorgeous looking young man's body pressed up against him. The redhead's hands roamed the expanse of his chest from underneath his shirt, finding his nipples and giving the perky nubs a gentle flick with his thumbs. The brunette let out the smallest gasp of desire, "It's eleven, I've got to lock up." The redhead, /Connor/ mumbled, before adding: "Take me home?" In a small voice.

"My home---or your home?" Kevin questioned, although he already knew the answer. 

"Take me to your home, obviously! Take me home and fuck me like the little twink I am--" Connor sucked in a breath, gasping out a small. "Shit, sorry. I'm a bit worked up." 

Kevin ignored the last comment, opting to flirtily ask, "Aren't twinks supposed to be clean cut and hairless--?" 

To which the redhead purred a seductive reply of "Wanna find out...?" taking one of the taller boy's hands in his own and bringing it closer, not breaking eye contact with him as he encouraged (encouraged wasn't really the right word, he more or less shoved) the tanned hand right down into his own tight jean front. Connor's eyes glinted slightly as the brunette broke the tense stares, looking away with a small pout. Connor noticed how he didn't pull his hand away immediately, instead he stilled, allowing himself a moment to rest against the soft skin of the ginger's pelvis. 

Then the hand was moved quickly away, and it was Connor's turn to pout, "Spoil sport." He stuck out his tongue in a childish manner, Kevin realised he wanted the stupid boy's tongue in his damn mouth--- and it escalated extremely quickly. 

****

The door to Kevin's apartment swung open on it's hinges, the metal handle hitting the paint with a small thud, which was followed by a louder thud as the brunette pinned his companion to the wall, mouthing breathlessly at his neck and freckled collarbone with delight. 

Connor's hands were in his hair, tugging the soft, brown strands between his fingers as he squealed, using his light body weight to lift himself up in order to wrap his legs around Kevin's waist.   
Kevin's hands are on his thighs and they're not even speaking but Connor knows that when Kevin lifts him and begins to wander, he's being moved to the bedroom. Kevin practically drops Connor onto the bed, admiring the way his red hair sprawls out in a gorgeous manner against the white sheets--and then he's on top of him again. Kevin can't remember the last time he was this turned on, and in no time at all, they're both stripping off their clothes like their lives depend on it.   
When they're finally naked (and let's just say, Connor isn't at all timid when it comes to his body, hell-why should he be?) the brunette takes a moment to stare--and Connor really wasn't lying, he /is/ hairless, and his skin looks so damn smooth--Kevin can't resist but bury his face into the skin of the smaller boy's pelvis--and Connor 's hands quickly flew to his hair in surprise. "What are you doing-?!" He gasped out, his face flushed almost as red as his hair, and Kevin thought he looked fantastic, glancing up and mumbling, "Mm, Soft." Into the Redhead's skin. 

Connor giggles in reply, "Weirdo." He states, but pushes his pelvis further up, arching into Kevin's skin on his own. "You're too high up though, your head's supposed to be lower." The ginger urged with an encouraging buck of his hips. 

Kevin refused to oblige, only pressing a quick flick of his tongue to the angry red head of Connor's cock. Connor grasped the bedsheets with his petite hands and let out a small sigh of pleasure. 

Kevin sat up for a moment, and the redhead closed his legs, rolling onto his stomach with a coo of, "Nice apartment Kev, it's damn fancy." Fancy was an understatement. Kevin's apartment was huge, and had crisp white sofas, a huge wall mounted television, an office, a large kitchen (in pristine condition) and Connor hadn't noticed, but the bed he lay in was huge, large than a king sized bed, and the sheets that covered it were made of soft Egyptian threads. Connor purred in approval, pouting at Kevin, who now had his phone in hand. "Buy me flowers?" Connor more-or-less suggested, and Kevin glanced at him from the corner of his eye, tapping his phone screen idly with his thumb, scrolling slightly until he found an absolutely gorgeous bouquet of white roses. He didn't even check the price, he used his fingerprint to pay, opting to get them delivered as soon as possible. (Tomorrow morning, first class service.)

"Hope you like white roses." The brunette smiled over and the redhead cockily, and Connor's mouth gaped, 

"Did you just---"

"Mhm." Kevin nodded, "They'll be here for you tomorrow morning, now roll back over, I wanna finish what we started."

Oh right, Connor remembers, that's a thing, they're still both obviously aroused, and Connor rolls back over onto his back, obediently spreading his legs. Kevin makes a move to find lube from his bedside table, slicking up his fingers and using them to spread the redhead's right back entrance. Connor's head tips back to rest against the soft pillows on the bed and he lets out a moan, deciding to let Kevin hear everything. 

Once his ass is sufficiently stretched out, Connor barely registers Kevin rolling on a condom and slicking up his cock, before the thick cock is actually buried inside of him. He lets out a squeal of pleasure, this was exactly what he needed. He runs his nails across Kevin's tanned back, scratching him up and moaning out loudly as his head thumps the pillow with the utter force that he's being pounded into by Kevin. 

It's fantastic, and Connor doesn't shut his mouth the entire time, it gets to a point where the thrusting is particularly intense, and Kevin's cock rams right into Connor's prostate, and he yells out, "Daddy-!" A little too loud, clamping a hand over his mouth, and hell, Kevin knows that that probably shouldn't turn him on, but it does, and he grips Connor's hips, ruthlessly pounding into him with grunts of,

"You like that baby boy-?" and "You're looking so perfect for your daddy, so fucking perfect-" and eventually, Connor eases back into it, and he's squealing out strings of "Fuck!", "Daddy!" And "Harder!" Along with wanton moans of Kevin's name. 

All of a sudden it all becomes too much, and Connor's vision goes black--or white, he can't even remember, and he's spurting thick cum up his chest with a scream of "Oh God yes, Kevin--Daddy--Yes!" Kevin does not last long after that, his hips stuttering as he fills up the rubber with cum, waiting for a moment before he pulls out, disposing of the used condom.

"That was nice." He states, trying to make conversation, and Connor rolls his eyes subtly, patting the bed besides him. 

"Get back here you."

**** 

Connor's sat in his lap, rocking himself lazily back and forth. It's the third time that night, and Kevin wonders where the bloody hell the redhead keeps all that stamina in his puny body. Kevin can't complain though, because the movements make him gasp out despite the fact that he's only half-hard, still fairly spent from the last round they'd had. 

Connor's movements are persistent though, and his eyes are lidded in a manner that makes him look somewhat bored. Kevin pouts and huffs, "Are you gonna fuck yourself properly, or just mess around?" In an impatient manner, yet it comes out like some sort of demand that makes the ginger's cock twitch obviously. Connor lets out a small "Mmpf," sound, stroking the head of his own erection with a single gentle finger. Kevin notices the way his tongue pokes slightly out between his lips in concentration, and he can't help but think it's sort of cute. Then the redhead's moving again in a desperate manner and Kevin can't think at all.

****

It's late when Connor's finally spent, and they lie together on the top of Kevin's duvet. They're both slick with sweat and other substances, and Kevin's neck has been thoroughly and blissfully abused, covered in pretty purple and red marks. The room's silent, and Kevin wonders for a moment if the redhead has fallen asleep, but then the bed makes a small creak, and the body next to him rolls over. The brunette breaks the silence, "Y'know... I don't want this to be a one time thing... I can take you out shopping, and on nice dinner dates. You can sleep in this bed every night if you want." It's selfish, but Kevin thinks he deserves it. There isn't a reply, and it isn't long before Kevin drifts off.

****

When Kevin wakes up, he's lying in the bed alone. There's no warmth beside him, and he frowns, wondering what he did wrong. The redhead's clothes are gone from his bedroom floor, and the front door is unlocked. Connor had left him in the night, and Kevin knew nothing about where he's gone. He hadn't got the boy's number, his address, anything, and so he rolls out of the bed feeling useless and lonely. 

The roses arrive, and he feels like utter shite. 

****

Connor never usually works Fridays, (but he's filling in for a sick co-worker) and so it's a bloody big surprise when Kevin walks through the automatic doors, a huge bouquet of beautiful white roses cradled in his arms. Connor audibly gasps, and the couple of customers buying things crane their necks to get a good look. 

Kevin places the roses down on the counter, along with a single envelope. "For you." He states, before turning on his heels and walking back out of the shop. Connor tentatively picks up the envelope, prying it open to find a ridiculous wad of cash stored inside. He turns to his co-worker, (who is gaping at the flowers and the cash.) mumbling. 

"Cover for me, I need to fucking go-" and with that, Connor grabs the cash and the flowers and legs it down the road to catch up with Kevin. He reaches him and pants, "You didn't have to---" he then stops himself, instead asking, "What the hell is this??" Waving the envelope full of money at him. 

Kevin shrugs in reply, "It's for you." He rubs his neck, and Connor's gaze is drawn to the pretty marks all over Kevin's skin from the previous night.

Connor shakes his head, mentally telling himself to get a grip. "No---I can't." He states, attempting to shove the cash back into Kevin's hands. (He's keeping the roses though, they're gorgeous.) Kevin of course, refuses to take the money, shaking his head, and half-yelling. "Keep it!" Before adding in a gentler tone, "... Stay with me--there's more where that came from." And fuck, Connor is so tempted, he thinks that during that one night he felt more love for this boy, this man, Kevin--than he ever has in his life---but he can't. He physically can't. So he takes the money, the roses, and turns away from Kevin, with the full intent of never seeing him again.

Kevin is left on the pavement, his hand outstretched after Connor, he wants to run after him, tell him how he feels, that he thinks he might have fallen a little bit in love with the redhead, but his feet are stuck to the pavement, and he watches in despair as Connor disappears from sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ew what do you mean you're writing a sequel for this Jerm-


	7. A/N, not an update, sorry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOOK I'M SORRY THIS ISN'T AN UPDATE AAAA

Okay so here's the deal, I'm trying my best write stuff, but I'm currently in France. (To those of you that I've spoken to for a bit, you might know that I'm actually from England.) So yeah, I'm on this huge family holiday, and I'm here for another week. I don't know if I'll have internet next week, and so I probably won't be able to post until the Sunday following this one. I'll try my very hardest to get quality content to you as soon as I possibly can! 

Thank you for all the lovely comments, I really appreciate it, if you want to chat, just tell me! I love you all ❤️ I'M THINKING ABOUT WRITING A SHORT FALSETTOS BOOK OF ANGST, LET ME KNOW IF YOU'D READ IT, that's all folks, have a nice day! - Your Local British Sod.


	8. Sugar daddio, part two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, I've had this writer's block, and I forced this out through it. It's really not my best work---I just felt like I had to bring out something for you guys, since I haven't for a while.

Almost a month had passed, and Kevin hadn't seen the young man named Connor since that one night. Kevin made sure to keep doing his shopping on those particular days, but the redhead was never behind the counter. It was pretty fair to say that the ginger had just entirely disappeared from Kevin's life. He was not happy about it. 

The brunette woke usually in the early hours of the morning, but over the last month his waking times have become later and later in the day, and so he woke at eleven, with an empty space in the bed beside him, and a lonely hole in his heart. He felt as if Connor had drop-kicked him in the back before he'd up and left.   
He trudged to the bathroom, frowning tiredly at his reflection in the mirror above the sink. He looked half-dead, usually tanned skin slightly pale, large bags growing under his eyes. He pouted, rubbing his cheek, before using the toilet and promptly getting himself dressed. He left the apartment without eating breakfast.

That day went on as usual, and Kevin met up with his close friend Arnold for a drink or two (which turned into many more drinks) who commented: "Kevin, you lost weight-What's gotten into you? You working out?" 

Kevin returned home that night, very drunk, in a taxi with Arnold, spilling the beans without even realising. "-And turns out I'm gay! I'm bent! I like men!-" and he also accidentally told Arnold everything that had happened the previous month, "-And then he basically told me to piss off! I brought him flowers like he asked---a-and I'd buy him anything---" 

Arnold patted his best friend's back, "it's alright buddy, it's not your fault-" he cooed, Kevin's head now in his lap, a mess of tears. "Kev, stop crying---you're okay, you don't need him--" and so on.

Arnold (who had not drank anywhere near as much as Kevin) lead the brunette into his apartment. Kevin stumbled through the door and wobbled over to the sofa, clutching onto it for dear life, his eyes wide, tear-tracks down his face. "Don't leave..." He mumbled, moving to grasp onto Arnold's shirt. 

"Kev, Nab's waiting for me back home--you know I can't." He gave his friend a hug, and Kevin squirmed, whining.

"But it's loneeeely!" Kevin pouted, but despite his protests, Arnold still left to go home, y'know, to his wife. Kevin brushed his teeth, before reluctantly climbing into bed. He was knocked out within seconds. 

*****

At around Four am, there was a frantic knock on the door of Kevin's apartment, and the brunette rolled over with a groan, bringing his arm up to shield his eyes from the light. "Fuck," he muttered to himself. They'd gotten back so late (well early? Technically.) that the effects of all the alcohol on Kevin still hadn't worn off. He squinted and the door was once again knocked on loudly. 

The brunette rolled out of bed, realising that he hadn't changed clothes when he'd fallen onto his bed last night, he was still fully dressed. He rubbed his eyes, making his way to the door, unlocking it and swinging it open.

A familiar figure stood in the doorway, twiddling his fingers. Kevin halted at the sight of the redhead, standing awkwardly in the doorway, not knowing what to say. Connor looked awful, his pretty face was now emblazoned with a black eye and a bloodied lip that wasn't there when Kevin had last seen him, and his posture was small, fragile even. Nothing like he had been the last time they'd met. 

The ginger swallowed audibly in the silence. "Look, I know I shouldn't come crying back to you after what I said--and I know it's a stupid time in the morning---" he then stopped for a moment, before recoiling backwards. "Oh my God---I'm such an idiot--I shouldn't have come back--I'm sorry---I'm so--so sorry--"

"What happened to your face?" Kevin interrupted him a slight slur still in his voice, ignoring the apologies spilling from Connor's mouth. The redhead halted, before grimacing as Kevin reached a hand out to hold his cheek. 

"Are you... Drunk?" He made a soft move to batt Kevin's hand away, but the brunette's hand refused to move, so he just relaxed into it. "Do you mind if I come in...?" 

The brunette gave a small, lopsided grin, moving to the side to allow the other in. Connor practically fell into the apartment with a sigh of relief. "Thank you." He stood in the hallway, rubbing his own arm gently. Kevin closed the door and turned to him as if to say: 'Alright, now spill.'

Connor took a deep breath, "Kevin--I have a boyfriend." he hugged his arms around his chest, unable to look Kevin in the eye. "We've been together for over a year--"

"--So you--" The brunette began almost angrily, but was cut off before he could finish.

"Yes--I cheated on him with you!" Connor shouted a little too loud, sort of protectively, and Kevin gave a small, proud chuckle, his ego swelling at the thought of him being that enticing. 

"Oh really...?" He grinned.

"Don't get too cocky, you weren't the first." Connor jabbed the other boy's chest, teasing him in a way that almost brought them back to normality. Kevin huffed exaggeratedly In reply, and they both giggled. 

"You didn't answer my first question y'know," Kevin grunted, poking Connor's cheek as he lead him into the kitchen. The redhead hopped up, seating himself onto the countertop. 

"Oh... That was my fault." Connor mumbled, "I messed up and used his credit card instead of mine---I didn't realise that he'd---"

"He hit you." Kevin concluded, an the ginger turned silent before muttering.

"He's never hit me before... It was like--and impulse action--he was angry." Connor shrugged, looking away, twiddling his fingers nervously.  
There was a silence.

"Connor I----" Kevin started, moving in order to get into eyesight.

"Kevin, I know--" Connor sighed, looking up to meet the brunette's worried eyes, "--just shut up and kiss me." The redhead mumbled, his hands suddenly on each side of Kevin's face, leaning in for a kiss.

They stayed joint at the lips for a few moments, before Kevin pulled back, confused. "But you--"

"Shush--" Connor half-cried, pulling him back in.

Kevin didn't resist this time, he pressed his lips quite happily back into the other, his hands resting against the ginger's thighs on the countertop.

When the both of them pulled back, Kevin was grinning, he let out a small giggle, and Connor allowed himself to huff in mock aggravation. "What--?!"

"You came baaaack." Kevin smiled, poking Connor's leg, then his thigh, and then his cheek. The redhead remembered that the brunette had probably been drinking, and he let himself slide from the kitchen counter. 

"Kevin..." Connor asked tentatively, "Can I uh... Stay..? Just for the rest of the night-?" He let himself pout, batting his eyelashes in an all too familiar way, before dropping the act, and adding: "I don't want to go back--he might still be angry, y'know?" 

The brunette leaned his head onto Connor's shoulder from behind. "Mhm, of course." He nuzzled his nose into the other boy's neck, and the redhead sighed once again, flopping backwards against the other boy. Kevin picked up his small figure, carrying him happily to the bedroom, before dropping him down onto the bed. 

Connor mumbled thanks as Kevin stripped off his own shirt and pants, leaving himself in boxers. Connor slowly began to do the same, technically he hadn't offered Kevin sex, but if that was the cost to stay, then so be it.

"So." Kevin giggled, crawling into bed, "--can I ask you to do something?" He pouted at the ginger's bare chest and legs, and watched him nod in response. Kevin held out his arms, "Cuddle me...?" He mumbled, and Connor allowed himself a moment to giggle at the fact that he had been worried, before snuggling up close to the other boy. 

*****

Connor awoke late the next morning, his limbs entangled with Kevin's, he pressed a kiss to the tanned boy's forehead and smiled genuinely as his right eye opened slightly to look up. 

"Good morning." Kevin mumbled gruffly, his fingers tracing small circles onto Connor's back. 

"Morning Kevin-" The redhead replied, leaning In to the gentle touches, moving to grasp at Kevin's non-existent nightshirt. He bit his lip slightly and the brunette grinned up at him. 

"You didn't think that through, did you-?" Kevin let out a small laugh, and the redhead gave the brunette's chest a small pat with a mumble of:  
"Never you mind."

As soon as Connor had uttered the words of slight sarcasm, Kevin flung his arms once again around the ginger's waist, tugging him closer, engulfing him in a hug that almost convinced Connor that the two of them were in love. 

"If you tell me your address, I'll sort out your... 'Boyfriend' issues." Kevin offered (well, more like: stated.) which made the redhead give a wide smile, reciting the address as he rolled over, until he was laying on top of the brunette. 

Connor leaned in, kissing the other boy long and slow, before resting their foreheads together with a loving whisper of: "Thank you so much..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this quality writing? Nope.  
> Did you proof read? Nope.  
> Will there be a part three? Duh.


	9. Lights out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The furry au that was requested :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's super short?? I've got a massive writer's block right now but I need to push out content.

It's funny how everyone just sort of bonds together when nature calls for it. One minute Kevin and Poptarts are yelling at each other, their tails in a twist, the next, Poptarts Is clung to the taller boy's arm like it's his lifeline---And it's all because of a measly power-cut! 

It's a usual arrangement that evening before disaster strikes. All of the district nine elders are split, huddled in two groups on either side of the table, Kevin and Chris at the helm on each end, a solid game of battleships set on the table between them. 

"3, 10." Poptarts utters, a sly smirk on his face because he /knows/ he's won. Kevin grunts in frustration, as Connor (sat closely behind him) giggles, saying "Bang!" In a voice that only further tells of his defeat. 

The brunette stands, irritated, tugging a hand not so gently through his usually perfect hair, and Chris whips himself up just as quick, his slim blonde tail flicking from side to side irritably. "No need to be such a sour loser Price, it's just a game."   
Kevin retorts with a glare, and a shout of: "Yeah? Well it's a stupid game--and I didn't even want to win!" He pouts and Chris rolls his eyes at the childish way Kevin's acting. 

It's minutes later, and they're in a small shouting match. Surprisingly, Chris always holds his ground, despite his small figure, he's feisty, and both the boy's tails are whipping about in anger. 

Connor can't take it any longer, and he stands to stop their argument, but just as he does, the lights go out entirely. The ginger yelps, stumbling back until his legs hit the couch and he falls onto it. Silence ensues.

It takes a moment for Kevin's eyes to adjust, but when they do he is greeted with the sight of Chris (who's clearly still blind in the darkness) making a move to walk somewhere, but stumbling over and hitting the table, letting out a loud yelp of pain. 

"Idiot." Kevin grumbles, but shuts up when he hears the whimpers. They're small and subtle, but they're definitely there, and they're coming from the redhead, scrunched up into a protective ball on the sofa. His red, fox-esk tail wrapped around his body, and his ears flat to his head. 

/oh/, right. Now Kevin vaguely remembers that Connor once told him that he was terrified of the dark. 

Suddenly there's a hand on Kevin's bicep and he almost jumps out of his skin. It's just Chris though, and Chris eyeballs him as if to say: 'don't you get scared, you're supposed to be the strong one.' and Kevin straightens his posture.

The brunette slowly crosses the room, whispering "It's Kevin." gently to Connor, just in case he gets spooked. The redhead looks up slightly, and appreciates the strong arm wrapping itself around him.   
Chris sits on Kevin's other side, and watches Connor crawl into Kevin's lap from the corner of his eye. Connor lets out a small noise that sounds suspiciously like a purr, and buries his head into Kevin's shoulder, his red tail intertwining itself with Kevin's brown one. Connor's ears prick back up, and Kevin kisses his cheek, placing a strong hand on Connor's thigh. "We're all going to be fine," he assures them all.

And well--they were.


	10. Chris is a good companion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris helps out Con  
> But his hands are too small  
> And con pretends Chris is Kevin  
> Idk it's smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's like 1 am, I haven't slept over the last few days. I'm sleep deprived and horny. This is the result of that.

"Chris it's not my fault your hands are fucking small!" Connor insists in an irritated tone. 

"Well if you don't want my help-" Chris grumbles enthusiastically at him, gripping Connor's bare erection in his right hand and giving it a harsh jerk. The redhead squirms from his place sat between the blonde's legs, letting out a broken whine.

"Alright fine--but shut up!" Connor argues, bending his arm back in order to place a hand warningly against his companion's mouth. 

"Why? Because If I don't talk, and you close your eyes---you can pretend it's actually him?" Chris pries, knowing that he's entirely hug the jackpot. Connor rolls his eyes once with a grunt of: "Possibly." and then his eyelids flutter shut, and his back arches and Chris' hand begins to work on his cock again. 

Chris is a good friend (sometimes a little two friendly at times like these, when Connor has a particular type of dream, and wakes up hard, a moan dying in his throat.) and he can't help himself but think it's all sort of hot. Although of course, whilst the blonde is the one giving Connor firm tugs and strokes, making him leak all over the place, the redhead can't help himself but think about a certain brunette with large, tanned hands in his place.

Connor tries so hard to keep it all in, but he's so touch starved, he's needed this for a long time, so he arches his back, keeping his eyes shut and thinking hard about his dream.

He's splayed out on what he assumes is a missionary bed (he didn't pay much attention to that part dammit, he's too distracted.) and as sinful as it is, the newest missionary, Elder Price's figure is looming over him, stark naked. God, Connor's whole body feels like jelly, his heart's thumping in and out of his chest, and Kevin's (he remembered reading the boy's name on his papers) lips and pressing wet kisses on his neck and collar. The redhead's hands fly up to make Kevin's perfect hair a mess, and Kevin's hand moves further south. Soft, tanned hands take ahold of his leaking cock and he lets out one of the lewdest sounds possible. 

Except, that part isn't in his imagination, that lewd sound actually does leave his lips, and Chris savours it from behind him. Connor's eyes flutter back open for a second, and he realises that his whole face is hot, his blush blatantly obvious. He shuts his eyes again.

He's quiet for a moment, listening to the slightly sloppy, wet sounds of the hand on his cock. His imagination spirals again, and he pictures Kevin, perfect new Mormon missionary on his knees. Connor mumbles something about a final assessment in order to join district nine, a lie-and then Kevin's lips are around his cock. 

He imagines that the wet sounds are the brunette, his spit, Connor's cum, all working together as lubricant as Kevin takes the redhead's cock up to the hilt. The ginger can practically see the shine of fluid fresh on the missionary's lips, and he squeals, bucking his hips up. 

He's so close, he can feel it building in the pit of his stomach, and he rocks his hips further and further up into Kevin's face. The brunette's mouth just takes it, being fucked as nicely as Connor imagines his ass might, and the redhead is crying out for it, shouting the tanned boy's name at the top of his voice, yelling praise and telling him how gorgeous he looks. 

Then Kevin's fingers are in his mouth, and his moans of his name are muffled around them. His hips stutter up into the brunette's face once more, and he explodes, almost literally, his cum shooting out in thick streams, not into the beautiful boy's mouth, or down his throat though. Into the air, no Kevin in sight.

It's not Kevin, it's Chris' hand stroking his almost limp cock through his orgasm, and Chris' fingers in his mouth. He spits out the fingers in his mouth when his orgasm is over and he finally feels like he might be able to stand again. Chris' hands leave his body entirely, and he wipes the mess from his hand onto the bed sheet beneath them.

"So the new missionary's name is Kevin, eh?" The blonde teases, an Connor lets out a heavy breath, flopping down onto the small bed beside the other boy, his hand sliding down his face.

"Chris--what am I gonna do..." 

One thing was for sure, this behaviour that the two elders indulged in was not how companions were supposed to bond, but they enjoyed it anyhow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know there's actually a porn site dedicated to just Mormon porn?  
> Because that shit is inspiring   
> And hot-


	11. Another A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to completely and entirely skip this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FEEL FREE TO SKIP, this is just me venting

A/N

uGHHHHH

I'm so sorry?? I know updates are like--super inconsistent, and my writing is like... Not always up to great standards--I promise I'm trying my very best--I'm just finding it sorta hard.

Also, if you follow me on tumblr, you might notice that my uploads have seriously decreased, that's because I've recently grown to hate my art style, and I'm trying to change and alter it until I'm happy.

I know a lot of people are leaving the BOM fandom at the moment, and I wanted you all to know that I'm not leaving---I've sold my soul to this shitshow, and I plan to make the most of it. 

Another reason I'm super infrequent---is the fact that I don't have many friends...? I mean, I have a lot of people that I admire, but I doubt they'd ever class me as a friend or equal, I don't know. 

This shit's like a diary entry---and I should probably shut the fuck up and stop venting, but here I am. Basically, I feel unappreciated on tumblr. I'm not going to let that stop me though, I'll continue to post shitty art and shitty writing for the people who care. (You know who you are ;D and you should know that I really, really appreciate and love you.)

Hey! Here's an idea, comment some ideas for me to draw! I'm mainly a musical fanatic, but you can double check for shit that I like on tumblr. My main blog is @ThatLittleWhiteLie but my webseries blog is @thehouseonahill or I mean---I have a pretty inactive Kevin Price ask blog that I could bring back... Maybe...? I won't @ that though-

Okay I love you bye!  
Remember to comment :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I hate myself  
> And I hate my body  
> And I want to cry half the time  
> Okay thanks bye-


	12. I promise i'm not dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This needed to be posted.

Sorry I've been so inactive?? Like?? I'm just super busy--- But that's not actually what this small blip is about.

You may have seen them, (you may have not, since I deleted them as soon as I saw them) but there's been a little hate around here and I just wanted to pop in and say: My comments section isn't a place for hate, and I appreciate that everyone has different opinions, but like---please don't express them in a horrible way here?? Like by all means, send me hate. _**But don't you dare disrespect anyone else in my comments section**_ , thank you.

Next 5 million chapters will probably be up over the weekend. (I've got like 5 half-finished fics in my notes pages.)

-Jerm.


	13. Uh more... stuff.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has been sat in my notes pages for ages, literally fucking ages, I finished it this morning and didn’t proof read. I just wanted to get rid of it,,, Anyways enjoy the porn you sinners.

It was sort of funny when Kevin thought about it, there were so many dating sites he could've tried, and /straight/ ones too---but there he was, setting up himself an account for a much more /sinful/ dating site, specifically, a dating site for gay Mormons. 

Kevin Price sighed, he'd hit a new kind of low... But he enjoyed it. God how he enjoyed it, there were so many others just like him, closeted Mormon boys in their early twenties, their mission making up a huge part of their own sexual awakening. Kevin's profile was simple and attractive, with pictures of him in petite cafés, drinking coffee, his newly prescribed glasses perched on his nose, or nicely photographed pictures of him curled up in crisp white bedsheets, his bed-head perfectly splayed out, a small smile on his lips. Needless to say, everyone seemed to love Kevin's profile, young men would leave little hearts on all of his pictures, and message him with flirty tones in their texting. That was the more... Innocent side of it though, he also got quite a few lewd pictures from young men just looking for a good shag. He tended to ignore those messages. (until late at night, when he needed those messages most.) 

Kevin Price was sad to admit, that as of yet, he hadn't actually found a profile or young man he was interested in. Well, until just now. He'd almost flicked past the profile, but then he saw it, a shock of blazing red hair. The brunette did a double-take, examining the first picture, it was a young man the same age as Kevin, smiling gorgeously into the camera, with hair a shocking shade of red that the brunette remembered all too well. 

It was Elder McKinley. 

Wait a second, Elder McKinley?!

The brunette wondered for a moment what the redhead was doing on a website such as this, but then he remembered quite a few facts about Elder McKinley, (glimpses of sparkly pink vests came to mind) and shrugged, tapping onto the ginger's profile.

The few other pictures consisted of the young man stood alone with backgrounds of well-photographed skylines and picturesque scenery. It was gorgeous, and Kevin found himself flicking through the few pictures on the profile over and over, until the smaller male’s face was somewhat imprinted into the back of his mind. 

He didn’t know when his pants had come down, but now his hand had reached his cock and he couldn’t remember anything beforehand. He didn’t last long at all, coming in quick spurts to the thought of the redhead, his back arched and his forehead sweaty. He swore under his breath, wiping his hand clean and picking his phone back up from besides him, leaving a private message for the ginger.

K: I wasn’t expecting to stumble across a profile belonging to my ex-district leader. You sort of surprised me...

It was clear that McKinley had recognised Kevin’s face on his profile too, as the text back came a few moments later:

C: In a good way, Elder Price? 

A small, somewhat embarrassed smile spread across the brunette’s face as he recalled the mess he’d just made a few moments ago. 

K: In the best way, Elder McKinley.   
You’re completely out now, I take it?

He pursed his lips, wondering if he’d just been too forward with his questioning. 

C: Why? You looking for a good fuck?

Kevin re-read the ginger’s response over and over, trying to figure out if Connor was being serious, or whether he was just trying to turn him on. (Either way, Kevin’s cock was once again interested.)

K: Sure, I mean, if you’re up for it? 

Then Kevin waited, slowly getting more and more nervous that he’d driven the redhead away. Until around ten minutes later when he received a nice picture of the redhead’s cock on show, erect and interested, with the caption:

C: You free tomorrow? I miss you. 

The erection Kevin had been trying to control for the last fifteen minutes drooled everywhere in response. 

They met the next day, got a drink together and caught up, before heading back to the brunette’s place, in bed together, with Kevin lying flat on his back whilst the ginger rode his face.

They'd stripped off in a hurry, frantically getting into this such position, with Connor's hands grasping harshly at the bedsheets as Kevin's tongue instantly went to town on his insides. God, it made the redhead feel good in so many ways, his whole body stuttering in bliss, and his perky ass sliding up and down onto the brunette's slick muscle.

Connor felt somewhat powerful as he looked down, watching Kevin's face with awe. The brunette's eyes were closed, and the redhead was mesmerised by the thick pink muscle lapping at his rear, slipping in and out of him and making delicious sloppy noises.

His cock was fully erect, and had been for a long while, nestled in his neatly kept ginger pubic hair, and it was definitely more than interested, flushed and red, pre-cum beading at the tip, building, and then running down the length of his shaft, onto his balls, now tight and tense with the need to release.

It didn't take long for Connor to become extremely noisy, screaming lewd things such as: "A-ah-Kevin! That feels fantastic!" And "Oh God-right there! That's perfect-" whilst his hips bucked wildly, and his cock bobbed against his stomach, leaving a faint happy trail. Kevin wasn't complaining though, he was loving it, his erection standing proud, slightly curved towards himself, and dripping fantastically. Fuck, this was everything Kevin had dreamed of, and he smiled,squeezing Connor’s gorgeous soft thighs firmly to either side of his head, he was so ready to come just thinking about how he was finally having sex with his ex-district leader.

He didn’t want to come yet though, he actually had other plans, he let his tongue abuse the other's hole In such a way that had the redhead screaming for more, and Kevin clamped his hands down on his thighs, letting out a small muffled noise and flipping the both of them entirely over. 

From this angle, with Connor spread out on the bed underneath him, Kevin thought that the redhead looked like an angel, his pretty red hair splayed out around the crown of his head like a halo. Connor caught Kevin staring and the brunette smiled sheepishly, before lowering his head again, pressing small kisses to the ginger's thighs in favour of making him squirm.

He worked his way back down to the redhead's hole, watching the soft pink ring of muscle pulsing gently for a moment before putting his tongue back to work. He lapped around it, dipping in and out of Connor freely until almost the entirety of his backside had been thoroughly slobbered on, and the ginger's cock was twitching, shamelessly drooling into a puddle on his lower stomach.

Kevin, by now, was forcing Connor's thighs into a tight squeezing position around his head, probably so that he could feel them against his ears as he ate the other boy out. Connor didn't fight it, one hand tangled in brunette locks, the other fisting his own cock needily, until finally, his own orgasm was drawn out of him. And it felt fantastic, Kevin's tongue once again abused the spot that had him seeing stars, and his seed shot out of him, coating his fingers and his chest. Kevin helped him through it, rubbing and licking at him in all the right places, until he went limp underneath the taller boy, a panting mess.

He smiled blissfully at Kevin, and Kevin pressed a kiss to his forehead before flopping down onto his back beside the ginger. His erection was still prominent, and Connor felt a little guilty, rolling over onto his side and cupping the brunette's balls, softly massaging them, bringing a hand up to pump the thick girth of his cock until he was spilling over the ginger's hand, Connor's name on his lips.

The silence between them didn't last long, the redhead rolled over onto his side, trailing a hand up Kevin's (now dirty) chest, wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling his head into the crook of the taller boy's neck. "I meant what I meant last night, I missed you, Kevin.” Connor mumbled sleepily, and Kevin pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"If you promise to stay, you won't have to miss me anymore." The brunette smiled, and pressed his lips to the ginger's gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but yum.
> 
> Wow I need to like,,, stop writing self-indulgent porn.


End file.
